Chara Highschool
by Chakra34
Summary: Hello this is Chakra34, and this Shugo Chara based on the Chara's enjoy.


**Hello first Chapter of Chara Highschool, just some info Iv'e got this Shugo Chara forum its at the bottom of the first page of Shugo Chara forum its call Shugo Chara Roleplay ****so enjoy**

**Chara Highschool**

**Chapter One**

**First day, Kinda**

_Dia's Thoughts, **Yoru's Thoughts**_**  
><strong>

DIa shuffled through her clothes nervously. _Where is it! _she thought _Why can't I find my uniform. _Dia was in quite the predicament she couldn't find her school uniform for school. She threw the covers over her bed and found the sailor uniform siting there patiently "I like the summer ones better" She said to herself while looking at the Winter uniform. She raced to school her backpack unusually empty but it was her first day  
>_She slammed through the doors and ran to the receptionist office. No one was there. She kept floating down the empty halls not a sound at all the lockers were being cleaned and there were pieces of trash on the floor<p>

"Litterbugs" The janitor mumbled angrily he didn't notice Dia at all.

_Why are there no students anywhere _Dia thought she was spacing out and accidentally bumped into a green hair Samurai student.

"Oh I'm very sorry" Dia said smiling at him, he bowed politely at her

"The fault was all mine" He replied looking at her Dia looked at him until a question came to mind.

"Where are all the students" Dia asked with a confused face. The boy eyed her like she was an idiot and rested his hand on a locker.

"Today is the last day of winter break tomorrow school starts" He said obviously. Dia shaped an O with her mouth and them another question popped to her head.

"Then why are you here" She asked again smiling.

"I'm part of the student council, were helping prepare the welcome back party tomorrow" he replied yawning, Dia's face brightened up _A party, this is gonna be so fun. _

_"_I'm Dia it's nice to meet you" She said slipping her hands into the boys she smiled at him and he looked at the ground.

"I-I'm Musashi I-It is nice to meet you too" Musashi said looking at the ground to hide his brush.

Dia smiled at him while holding his hands causing a romantic mood. Suddenly a purple haired kingly looking chara peeked at them. "Musashi what are you doing with the new student?" He asked. Dia and Musahi quickly let go of each others hands and started blushing.

"N-Nothing Kiseki" Musashi stuttered looking at the ground again.

"Well then come on, lazy" Kiseki said angrily.

Dia grabbed Musashi's hands again and they both started blushing, while Kiseki was rolling his eyes at them.

"I'll um S-See ya later" Dia stuttered blushing

"I'll l-look forward t-to seeing y-you again" Musashi stuttered back.

The two stared deeply into each others eyes until Musashi was being pulled by the ear.

"Come on Musashi you have to be helping prepare the party, right?" A purple haired and purple eyed girl said trying to hide her anger but wasn't good at it.

She had a VERY scary smile on her face.

"Temari don't kill me" Musahi whimpered

"Now why would I do that" Temari said with a scary high pitched voice while dragging Musashi to the commons.

Dia sweat dropped at the sight W_ell I better be_ going. _**  
><strong>

Dia was walking down a christmas carnival she saw a couple of girls going to ferris wheels and roller coasters. Dia sighed and bought some cotton candy.

"That'll be 500 yen, ma'am" The man working there said while handing her the cotton candy and she dropped a 500 yen coin on his hands.

Dia was eating the cotton candy like no tomorrow and then passed out on a bench she was awoken by three girls a blue one, a pink one. and a green one they had a spade, a heart, and a clover on their shirts.

"You okay" The blue spade girl asked. Dia looked up at the smiling face and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, thank you" Dia replied nervously.

The blue girl grabbed Dia's hand and pulled her up

"I'm Miki" she said

"I'm Ran" The pink girl greeted smiling

"And I'm Suu" The green girl finished.

"It's nice to meet you" They all said.

"whats your name?" Ran asked and Dia looked up.

"My Name is Dia Hirogichi, I am 15 years old and I am a freshman at Chara Academy, I originally lived in Osaka, Japan but I had to mave Tokyo because of my mom's job, It is very nice to meet ya'll" Dia said in soothing voice and sparkles around her

"So cute" Miki said

"Just like Temari" Ran said

"Even flawless with a Nagoya accent" Suu said admiring her flowing crimson brown locks.

Dia blushed and smiled at them _They're very nice I wonder If w'ell be friends. _Miki checked her watch and freaked

"Miki's late for her date with Yoru" Ran said grinning

"She also has date with Rhumizu (Rhythm) next week" Suu piped in.

"She's a Playa" They both said and Miki glared at them blushing hotly.

"She might steal your boyfriend" Ran whispered suddenly a picture of Musashi came to mind and Dia started blushing _Why did he suddenly come to mind_.  
><strong>_<strong>  
>Ran grabbed her and and led Miki to a empty restaurant where a cat like chara was waiting Suu grabbed Dia's shirt collar and made shush sound with her index finger on her lips.<p>

"We're watching them" she whispered. Miki walked to Yoru blushing

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting" Miki apologized bowing

_"_Don't do that-nya" Yoru said "Just sit down". Miki sat down and waited for Yoru to say something.

"Suu, Ran we shouldn't be doing this it's none of our business" Dia said worrying. Suu lifted her finger telling her to wait. Dia put her hands over her hips she didn't like to be ignored.

"Fine then, I'm leaving" She said and flew of and Yoru spotted her and stared _**That girl... Is amazing **_he had hearts in his eyes over Dia and stared at her then finally flew after her.  
>_<p>

Dia sat alone on her bedroom sobbing _How could they do that to Miki, it isn't right. _She heard footsteps on her porch and saw Yoru.

"Your... Yoru" Dia said faintly, she was shocked.

"Thats right- Nya" Yoru said and strted blushing _**She's really cute and she seems nice, sorry Miki but I'm in love **_

"Dia" He finally said. Dia looked up and stared at him. Yoru leaned in and kissed her cheek causing them both to blush.

"Later-Nya" He said and jumped of the porch and ran.

_He kissed me. _

_**I can't believe I actually kissed her.  
>_<strong>_

"Forget about it Dia you need to go to bed it's not like you like him or something" Dia said stubbornly to herself

_Do I _

"If I like Yoru that means I don't like Musashi but I can like two guys right, What am I saying we just met I don't like any of them" Dia said to herself while suufaciting herself with a pillow.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She thought while hitting her head with her fists.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Dia made a mistake she went to school on christmas has she may be cute but she is forgetful, and she also met Musashi (Evil Grin) and what's goin on with Miki and Yoru.

Shugo Chara Couple of the Day: Rima x Nagihiko


End file.
